Marvel's MegaMan
by Memes and Masterpieces
Summary: You thought you knew MegaMan? Well join Dr Light, Dr Wily, the Avengers, and MegaMan's rogues gallery in this story of betrayal, robots, and battle of witts and morals!
1. Marvel's MegaMan: Prototype part 1 of 2

**Chapter 1- Birth of The First Son of Light**

QUICK NOTE!  I do not own any characters included in this story, all characters are owned by their respective companies. This is an idea I've had for a few years now, and I'm glad I get to write it, please enjoy.

Dr Thomas Light is an Oxford graduate who went to New York to work at Stark Industries. He showed the schematics to Tony Stark himself, "Mr Stark, I'd like to propose what I call the DLN series of robots. They will help with jobs that humans don't want. I present the very first design." Thomas turned around the laptop to show schematics for a robot meant to replace police. DLN-000, model code 8LU35, Blues. Tony nodded looking over the schematics, "Nice, nice. The AI is built into the core, restraint protocols at the press of a button, plasma based arm cannon, this design can work." He turned the laptop back around to Thomas, "I'll give you your own lab to build this first prototype. Good luck."

Thomas walked into the lab, bag and laptop in hand, only to see a shorter skinny man searching the drawers, "Where the hell's the screw driver?!" His name was Albert Wily, a low level scientist. "Uhm hi, I'm Thomas Light, I'm guessing you've been assigned as my assistant for this Doctor...?" "Wily, Albert Wily. Yes, I've been assigned to be your assistant." His thick German accent escaped under his large bushy mustache. Thomas was a bit weirded out, "Right, it's nice to know I have help building this. Shall we get to work?" "We shall."

Over the course of a year, the two doctors built the prototype, even inventing a new metal by combining titanium and vibranium to create Cerentanium as the alloy to build the robot, now android, with. As Thomas carefully plugged in the core, he was ready. The first words he hears after his activation, "Wake up Blues. We need to run some tests."


	2. Marvel's MegaMan: Prototype part 2 of 2

Thomas and Albert brought the finished Blues to Tony, after having run all the proper tests. "This is Blues? He looks like a child. It's a smart move but don't you think other countries could hear about this and replicate him as an army for war?" Tony questioned, only for Thomas to show designs for a series of police bots known as "Joe" units. "Mr Stark I've created schematics for remote controlled police bots that Blues would command from his helmet."

Just then Hank Pym, AntMan, stepped in wanting talk with Tony about schematics for a nanotechnology based phone, "Tony I need you to- Oh sorry I didn't intend to interrupt you while you're in a meeting." Tony told Hank that he was fine, "Meet Thomas Light, our newest scientist. He's built a robot named Blues as a prototype for a police bot." Hank looked to Blues, who looked back and waved, "Doctor Pym, it's a pleasure to meet you. While offline last night I read about all of your discoveries, father here plans to incorporate Pym particles to one of his future Stark Industries creations." Hank pulled Tony aside, "Is that a robot capable of free thought? Remember Ultron?!"

After about 15 minutes of arguing, Hank's blind hatred for robots with free will following Ultron being rebuttaled by Tony pointing out design properties of Blues that prevent such things. Blues just watched with a sigh, knowing that this is the kind of racism the DLN series are going to receive in the future, but his strong sense of justice made him hope his kind were going to be accepted, but he wanted to watch it from the shadows...

That night Blues forced himself on as Thomas slept at a desk, the android gathered small pieces of maintenance equipment and stuffed them in a duffle bag. "I'm sorry Doctor... But the world isn't ready for androids. Only men in spandex suits and power armor... Until next time." Blues whistled a tune he composed himself. Only wandering about, Blues made his helmet disappear into his coding, leaving only his sunglasses. There was a city he might be accepted as a hero in that he set his sights on. "Computer, set a course for Massillon, Ohio." Blues decided to highjack a motorcycle that was battery powered, and started driving. He turned on the radio to a station that plays mostly classic rock, and as drove the lyrics echoed in the night, "There's no easy way out! Giving up can't be wrong!"

WRITER'S NOTE!

I wrote this to let Blues go until needed. His story arch will be continued in a solo story if requested. I'm building this as it's own slightly different Earth 616. MegaMan characters aside the other difference is that Protoman leaves to Massillon because he knows Scarlet Spider operates out of Cleveland in this universe.


End file.
